It All Started With A Little Game
by drarrynotebook
Summary: As the train to go to hogwarts is departed Harry has to leave Ron and Hermione, his best friends as they were now prefects. All the compartments in the train, so he is stuck with his arch-enemy since the first year at Hogwarts. Let's see what happens on the awkward journey to Hogwarts.
1. The Train To Hogwarts

Chapter 1- The Train To Hogwarts

It was 11 AM and The Hogwarts Express departed. Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Harry as they were now supposed to sit in the prefects compartment.

Harry found an empty compartment and settled down.

Suddenly, someone opened the door and said, "Hey, do you mind if I sit he-"

This day just couldn't get any worse for Harry.

"Malfoy..." Harry said in a disgusted tone.

"Potter!" Malfoy sneered. "Well, guess we're stuck with each other. All the other compartments are full."

"Fine, whatever. What about your little worshipers, Crabbe and Goyle." Harry muttered.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and ignored him. He kept his luggage on his seat and sat down beside it, facing Harry.

They stared at each other for a moment, and Harry thought, _is he blushing?_ There was a little shade of pink on his cheeks.

Draco couldn't handle the awkwardness anymore so mumbled, "Listen, Har- Potter, umm... I think th-that... this umm... rivalry and all is... too much now. So... I was thinking m-maybe we should just stick to being ummm... you know, friends?"

"ohh, umm... you know what, I think you're right. It's been going on for too long and, yeah, being friends would be nice..." Harry responded, with a gentle smile on his face.

Draco's blush was now even more visible and Harry couldn't stop grinning at him.

Suddenly, the compartment door flew open, "There you are, Draco. We searched the whole train for you- Ohh... Potter?" Pansy said, sharing a confused expression with Blaise.

Draco seemed to give them a nod, which was barely noticed by Harry.

"Right... So Draco, you know how we play truth and dare every year on the Train?"

"Yeah. Why? Draco uttered.

"Well we kinda wanna make it a tradition sort of thing, but the other slytherins aren't willing to play, so do you wanna join? Pansy said

"Potter, you can play too if you want." Blaise added

"Guys, I don't think s-" Draco said.

Harry interrupted him, "Oh, C'mon Malfoy it'll be fun."

"Ugh... fine, if you say so." Draco couldn't say no to Harry.

Pansy sat beside Harry and Blaise, beside Draco.

"I'll start!" Pansy exclaimed.

"Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Truth..." Blaise decided.

"Okayy... who was you're first kiss?""OH umm... It was Hayley Hornswaggle from Hufflepuff." Blaise replied awkwardly.

"Potter, truth or dare?" Draco asked.

"Dare." Harry replied smugly.

"I dare you to kiss Pansy." Draco said, with a little smirk on his face.

"What?! NO!" Harry half-yelled.

"Ohh come on. It doesn't mean anything. It's just a dare." Blaise said mockingly.

Harry came close to Pansy, and kissed her. It only lasted for two seconds or so.

"You will pay for this, Malfoy!" Harry blurted. "Truth or dare, Malfoy."

"Truth." Draco said.

"Do you have a crush, if yes, then which house?" Harry asked.

"Yes..." Draco blushed like hell, "He's in . . . Gryffindor. . ." Draco said embarrassed.

"Wait... He? Harry asked, surprised.

Pansy and Blaise glared at each other.

"Shit." Draco said.


	2. A New Friendship

_Gryffindor._

 _Did Malfoy really said Gryffindor, The Malfoy, who always hated all the Gryffindors?_ Harry wondered.

Pansy and Blaise already knew that Draco was gay, and _who_ his crush was.

Before they realized, they were at Hogwarts. The doors flew and all the students picked up their luggage and left their compartments.

Malfoy was blushing, now more than ever and Harry started to blush a little too. They were gazing into each others eyes. Draco looked deep, into a deep emerald green, and Harry looked into his cold silver eyes.

"Oh... shall we go?" Harry asked breaking the silence and realizing that they had reached.

"Yeah, sure..." Draco said, shaking his head. They left the train and stepped onto the platform.

"Harry!" Hermione called from behind. Harry and Draco turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh, see you later, Draco!" Harry said with excitement.

Draco smiled a big smile at being called by his first name, and chuckled after seeing Harry blushing.

"See you later, Harry." Draco laughed.

Harry started walking toward Ron and Hermione, they were shocked by seeing Harry with Draco.

"Bloody hell, Harry, was that Malfoy? And were you... smiling at each other?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Yeah, when you two were in the prefects compartment, Draco had to come in the compartment I was sitting in because all the other ones were full. So we talked for a while and he kinda apologized for all the past few years and simply asked to be friends..." Harry explained

" _Draco_? You're on first name basis now?" Hermione exclaimed, "And Harry, I really don't think that being friends with Malfoy is a good idea. I mean you said that you saw his father in the grave yard when Voldemort returned." Ron shuddered by hearing His name.

Harry and Hermione ignored him.

"Yes, Hermione, I know what I saw in the grave yard. I remember it quite well. And I think that Draco, has changed, I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean any harm." Harry scowled.

"Listen mate, we just don't want you making bad decisions for yourself. After all, it is Malfoy we're talking about." Ron said with concern.

"Thank you for your concern, Ron but I think I am old enough to make my own decisions now." Harry half yelled, and then stormed off towards The Great Hall.

Harry didn't knew why he was so mad at Ron and Hermione, he knew that they cared about him and were worried about his decisions, but he knew who Draco was and he knew who his father was, a Death Eater. He just felt protective of Draco, he... liked him, and not in a way friends do.

 _I love Draco,_ Harry thought as he sat down on the Gryffindor and couldn't keep his eyes of the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at him too and they both blushed and looked away.


	3. Dumb-ridge

_Gryffindor._

 _Did Malfoy really said Gryffindor, The Malfoy, who always hated all the Gryffindors?_ Harry wondered.

Pansy and Blaise already knew that Draco was gay, and _who_ his crush was.

Before they realized, they were at Hogwarts. The doors flew and all the students picked up their luggage and left their compartments.

Malfoy was blushing, now more than ever and Harry started to blush a little too. They were gazing into each others eyes. Draco looked deep, into a deep emerald green, and Harry looked into his cold silver eyes.

"Oh... shall we go?" Harry asked breaking the silence and realizing that they had reached.

"Yeah, sure..." Draco said, shaking his head. They left the train and stepped onto the platform.

"Harry!" Hermione called from behind. Harry and Draco turned around and saw who it was.

"Oh, see you later, Draco!" Harry said with excitement.

Draco smiled a big smile at being called by his first name, and chuckled after seeing Harry blushing.

"See you later, Harry." Draco laughed.

Harry started walking toward Ron and Hermione, they were shocked by seeing Harry with Draco.

"Bloody hell, Harry, was that Malfoy? And were you... smiling at each other?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Yeah, when you two were in the prefects compartment, Draco had to come in the compartment I was sitting in because all the other ones were full. So we talked for a while and he kinda apologized for all the past few years and simply asked to be friends..." Harry explained

" _Draco_? You're on first name basis now?" Hermione exclaimed, "And Harry, I really don't think that being friends with Malfoy is a good idea. I mean you said that you saw his father in the grave yard when Voldemort returned." Ron shuddered by hearing His name.

Harry and Hermione ignored him.

"Yes, Hermione, I know what I saw in the grave yard. I remember it quite well. And I think that Draco, has changed, I'm pretty sure he doesn't mean any harm." Harry scowled.

"Listen mate, we just don't want you making bad decisions for yourself. After all, it is Malfoy we're talking about." Ron said with concern.

"Thank you for your concern, Ron but I think I am old enough to make my own decisions now." Harry half yelled, and then stormed off towards The Great Hall.

Harry didn't knew why he was so mad at Ron and Hermione, he knew that they cared about him and were worried about his decisions, but he knew who Draco was and he knew who his father was, a Death Eater. He just felt protective of Draco, he... liked him, and not in a way friends do.

 _I love Draco,_ Harry thought as he sat down on the Gryffindor and couldn't keep his eyes of the Slytherin table. Draco was staring at him too and they both blushed and looked away.


End file.
